No Matter What We Stand Together
by kirallie
Summary: Wincest. No matter what Dean refused to turn his back on his brother, even when told he had turned to the Dark Side.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Star Wars. Set pre and then during the Phantom Menace trilogy. From the book Corran Horn's grandfather was a jedi and married and stuff was said about Correllian jedi being different…..So I've seen all 6 movies multiple times and read some of the books, mainly the X-wing series._

_Trial chapter, let me know if I should continue_

**Chapter 1**

John jerked awake, senses screaming, he scooped his lightsaber up and rushed towards the nursery, able to feel his wife's agony and fear. He burst in and coughed as smoke filled his lungs, Sammy crying loudly.

"Dad!" He turned to see his eldest son in the doorway, green eyes wide with horror. He scooped the crying infant up and pressed him into the four year olds arms.

"Get him out Dean!" John yelled and Dean blinked but then nodded and ran, John gave a shaky smile as he felt his sons awkward effort to use the Force to help and the Force responding to his sons efforts. "Mary!" He called for his wife, Mary wasn't a jedi though she did have some Force sensitivity, and therefore she would succumb faster to the smoke and fire than he would. He glanced up and froze in shock, jedi calm deserting him as he reached out to his wife. Scared green eyes stared back at him and then he felt her reaching out with her limit abilities, trying to tell him something so John reached back and shuddered at the image he received of a sinister figure…with Sith yellow eyes. The flames exploded and he was forced back even as he felt his wife's presence fade into the Force. John froze and then forced himself to move, rushing outside to scoop Dean up, moving them all further back from the burning building. He could hear the emergence response vehicles approaching but they were too late, Mary was gone.

"Daddy?" Dean asked and John looked down at him. "Mommy's….."

He kissed the top of his son's head, hugging him and little Sammy close. "She's gone Dean; she's one with the Force now." He whispered and wide green eyes filled with tears that didn't fall. John looked over as he felt a familiar presence, recognising Nejaa Halcyon.

"John?" His friend asked and John swallowed.

"Mary is gone but she managed to send me an image of who did this. He had yellow eyes." John murmured, not wanting his children to be alarmed. Neeja's eyes widened.

"You believe a Sith? They are extinct."

"Are they really?" John sighed and shifted Sam as the baby continued to cry and fuss. "He was in the nursery. I have to get my children to safety."

"I will send word to the Temple, you should take them. Not even a Sith would dare attack there." Neeja answered and John nodded, despite having no intention to go to Coruscant, it was too obvious and they could be attacked on the way.

"Goodbye my friend." John said before vanishing with his children.

* * *

"Dad? Something's wrong with Sammy, he won't stop crying." Dean told him, leaning into the cockpit of the ship. John nodded and got up, following Dean back to the small bedroom where Sam was. The baby was on his back on a bunk, face squished up as he hiccupped and cried softly, face red.

"Hey Sammy, what's wrong?" John picked his youngest up, settling him against his shoulder as one little hand clutched his ash covered tunic. "Shh…..it's alright." He soothed, reaching out with the Force to make sure he was alright. Sam screamed in response, tiny body thrashing in pain and John jerked back in shock, throwing his shields up.

"Dad?" Dean stared in alarm at his brother and father.

"I don't know Dean." John answered, gently rubbing Sam's back to try and comfort him, relieved when the screams stopped. "Have you been using the Force around him?" Dean shook his head. John gently set Sam down on the bunk and waved Dean closer. "Just try and levitate a toy for him." Dean nodded and John smiled slightly as his son closed his eyes, nose scrunching up as he concentrated. A small toy began to move and Sammy began to cry.

"Dad?" Dean asked, eyes snapping open.

"Could be some sort of shock from the attack." John offered though he wasn't sure. He would love to take Sam to the temple Healers but he couldn't risk it, they were on their own.

* * *

Dean sat on the ramp with Sam in his arms, watching the bustle of the spaceport as they waited for their Dad to come back. The one year old sat quietly in his arms, wide hazel eyes taking in everything at once. Dean smiled and bounced the baby, making him laugh. Dean gently nudged his little brother with the Force and hazel eyes widened and then Sammy was clapping. Dean grinned and hugged him and then looked over as he felt their Dad approaching, hood up. John nodded and Dean got up, helping Sam back into the Impala. Dean put Sam in his seat and then helped put the supplies away. "I used the Force with Sam Dad." That got John's attention.

"It didn't cause him pain?"

"No. But it was just the Force, neutral." Dean tried to explain and John frowned. So had it simply been the light side that had caused Sam pain?

"Okay get this put away and I'll go see." John told him and Dean nodded. John walked into the main room and Sam smiled, reaching for him. John smiled and picked him up, settling him on his hip. "Hey Sammy, you hungry? Let's get you fed." John got out some baby food and heated it up while very carefully lowering his shields and trying what Dean had. Sure enough Sam had no problem, until he used the light side and then he cried out in pain. Whatever that Sith had done, it had affected Sam's ability to use the Force and that was not good. But how could he train Sam as a Jedi, teach him to protect himself, if Sam couldn't use the light side?

_TBC? Let me know if you want more. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Glad you all seem to like so far. What is a good Darth name? Send me suggestions please. Basically just snapshots of them growing up until we hit the main events. _

**Chapter 2**

John smiled proudly as Dean cautiously activated his lightsaber for the first time, the green blade illuminating the look of concentration on the seven year olds face. Dean looked up and smiled when he saw the smile on his father's face. "I did it?"

"You did it Dean." John answered as his son cautiously moved the blade around, marvelling at it.

"Me see!" A voice called and they turned to see Sam in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. John walked over and picked him up, holding him securely in his arms to let him see the lightsaber.

"Careful Sammy, dangerous." Dean warned and Sam nodded, hazel eyes wide as he stared at the green blade.

"Match." He stated and Dean blinked. Sam giggled and pointed at Dean's eyes. "Match!"

"Sammy's right Dean, it matches your eyes." John agreed and Dean flushed slightly. Dean hooked the lightsaber to his belt and Sam lunged into his arms, making Dean grin and spin him around.

"You're meant to be asleep squirt." Dean told him and Sam shook his head.

"No tired." He stated stubbornly, despite rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't you want to sleep Sammy?" John asked gently and Sam huddled into Dean. "Son?"

"Bad dream….mean man." Sam whispered and John's heart seized. He took Sam from John and gently reached out with the Force to reinforce the shields he kept around Sam to keep the child safe. Sam relaxed when he did, eyelids drooping and John hugged him. He had thought travelling in space would keep the Sith from getting to Sam but obviously not.

"Dean bring us out of hyperspace and change course, pick somewhere random."

"Dad?" Dean asked in confusion but then nodded and ran to the cockpit, knowing better than to waste time with questions.

"Come on Sammy; let's get you back to bed." John tucked Sam back into his bunk and Sam yawned, curling up around his pillow as he fell asleep. John sat down, gently stroking his sons back as he slept. He felt the ship slow and then jump back into hyperspace a minute later. "Where are we headed?"

"Tatooine." Dean answered as he climbed into the top bunk. "Is Sammy okay?"

"He will be Dean." John assured him standing up to brush his hand through Dean's short hair. Dean kept his hair short like a good Padawan but he lacked the distinctive braid, it would bring too much notice and Dean understood that but John knew his son wanted one. Dean nodded and closed his eyes, meditating before falling asleep.

* * *

Sam watched with wide eyes as Dean practiced against three remotes, his eyes covered. He clapped happily when Dean blocked the bolts and John smiled as he watched his sons. Dean's training was coming along well. It was Sam's that had him rather stumped. How could he train Sam when the boy couldn't even stand the touch of the Lightside? He had to be trained though, to protect himself from the Sith but John couldn't allow him near the Darkside either. Sam laughed when Dean missed and a bolt hit him in the rear end, Dean yelping as he rubbed the abused area. "Focus Dean." John warned and Dean took a deep breath, nodding.

"When my turn?" Sam asked, moving to sit in his father's lap and John wrapped an arm around him.

"Soon Sammy." John promised even though he wasn't sure how to keep that promise. Sure some things were fairly easy to teach Sam like the fledgling shields protecting his youngest mind. But anything were emotion would be involved, like fighting, would be another story entirely.

Dean looked over and pulled his helmet up. "Show Dad Sammy." Dean urged and Sam bit his lip but nodded and closed his eyes to concentrate, one little hand reaching out to the toy on the table across the room. To John's amazement the toy shook and then rose shakily into the air before shooting into Sam's hand, earning a delighted smile from the small boy.

"How?" John asked in shock and Dean shuffled nervously.

"He saw me practicing and copied me." He admitted and John nodded.

"That wasn't….Dean how did he do that?"

Dean grinned. "Sammy's smart Dad. He's not using the light or dark to do it." He was proud of his baby brother for working around his handicap.

Sam looked up at John nervously and John smiled. "I'm proud of you Sammy." Sam smiled at that.

* * *

Five year old Samuel Winchester stared stubbornly at the door, willing it to open but it didn't move and he huffed in frustration before looking up as a familiar hand ruffled his hair and he glared at his brother. "Dad'll be back soon kiddo."

"Why does he leave us alone Dean?"

"It's not safe Sam, when you're older then we can go too." Dean promised. "Now come on, you have homework to do." Sam pouted but picked up his data pad and went to work while Dean went back to his own. He knew it wasn't fair, the Impala was the only home Sam knew and he was never allowed off the heavily modified cargo ship. Dean had at least had four years of a normal home life, well as normal as possible when your father is a Jedi Knight. Sure Sam got to sit on the ramp when they were in a spaceport but that was the sole interaction he had with the world. Stupid Sith. Dean knew their Dad was half hunting and half running from the Sith that had killed their Mother. Hearing a distracted sigh from his brother Dean got up and headed into the main hold. "Come on Sammy, since you can't focus." Sam scrambled up and followed him. Dean drew his lightsaber and motioned Sam over. He stood over his little brother and showed him how to grip it before activating it on a training setting. He began leading Sam through the movements and Sam grinned, concentrating hard to make his big brother proud.

Neither noticed an hour later when John walked on board and stood watching them, his hand rubbing the crystals he'd managed to procure. Looked like they'd be needed soon after all.

* * *

Dean and John watched with bated breath as Sam frowned in utter concentration, hands steady as put the final pieces in place and then moved away from the table. With the familiar snap hiss a strong yellow blade sprung into existence. Sam stared in awed shock and then looked over at his family to find them smiling proudly. Dean grinned; he knew his little brother was smart; a whole year younger than Dean had been when he'd built his saber. Sam moved cautiously through the kata Dean had taught him, laughing happily when he did it.

"Go Sammy!" Dean picked him up in a happy hug and John ruffled his hair.

"Just try not to destroy the cargo bay sparing boys."

"Yes Master!" They both answered before taking off to practice. John just shook his head and went to lock the ship up for the night. Technically he was Master to them both, even if that was against the rules. When he made his way to the cargo bay it was to find his sons locked in mock battle, Dean being very careful and guiding Sam in how to fight. Dean was a natural with a lightsaber and from watching he could tell that while Sam lacked his brother's instinctive grasp with the weapon he would one day be a very good fighter.

* * *

Dean slammed his elbow into his captors' stomach and then slammed his knee into his face when he doubled over before slamming him into the wall with the Force before running towards where his brother was. How had they gotten on board? He felt the Force swirling around the nine year old, reacting to his fear. Where was their Dad? Dean barrelled into the room, his lightsaber in hand as he launched himself at their attackers. Sam was struggling against a much larger opponent, hazel eyes wide with fear as he fought futilely. Dean cried out as a blaster bolt grazed his arm and Sam screamed in terror. Dean glanced at his brother seeing the hazel flash yellow for a second even as their attackers went flying. Sam slumped and Dean gaped in shock before moving to restrain the men. Sam's eyes had flashed yellow….Dean shock his head, forcing himself to focus on keeping them safe till help arrived. Dean picked Sam up, regretting the fact the kid was growing like a weed as he moved Sam to their room and then sat in front of the door with his lightsaber drawn, no one would get past him.

"Dean! Sam!" A familiar voice called several minutes later and Dean relaxed.

"Here!" He called, reaching out to his Dad and John appeared around the bend in the corridor, his own blue lightsaber ignited in his hand.

John slowed when he saw his eldest guarding their cabin and despite a blossoming bruise on his cheek he was unharmed. "What happened?" He asked as he checked Dean for other injuries, just in case.

"I'm sorry Dad, I don't know how they got on board." Dean apologised and John bent down.

"It wasn't your fault Dean."

"Most of them went after Sam." He admitted and if it wasn't for the fact he could feel his youngest in the cabin John would be as close to panic as a Jedi could allow themselves to get.

"You got them all though." John reassured his son but Dean shook his head.

"Sammy did." Dean whispered and John froze.

"What?" Sam didn't have the training; even Dean wasn't ready to take on such a large group.

"I got free of the ones after me and ran for Sam; they were in the cargo bay where we train. One of them had Sam and another had his lightsaber. Sam had taken one down before they got him. He couldn't get free of the one holding him, I attacked." He held his injured arm out for his Dad to see and John gently pulled the singed sleeve clear of the wound, it had to be agony and yet Dean hadn't said anything. "I heard Sam scream and then it was over, they just went flying. I could feel his fear Dad, he was so scared." Dean whispered and John closed his eyes. Jedi in training or not they were still children, his children. John tugged Dean into a hug and then went into the cabin to find Sam asleep in his bunk. He sat on the edge and gently touched the unruly mop Sam called hair, relieved to find him sleeping peacefully. "Dad?" Dean asked nervously and John could feel there was something else, something Dean didn't want to tell him.

"Tell me Dean."

Dean took a deep breath. "It…..when Sam did that he….." Dean paused and swallowed, forcing himself to calm down. "His eyes flashed yellow." John could have sworn his heart actually stopped.

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__So no one but an email buddy suggested Sith names. Therefore it is between Darth Sepid and Darth Moloch._

**Chapter 3**

John watched Sam as his son slept peacefully, Dean happy to be in the cockpit and flying the Impala. What had that Sith done to Sam as a baby? He was such a happy child; his eyes should not have gone yellow from one fear triggered episode. He gently stroked the messy hair and Sam shifted, eyes fluttering open, revealing familiar hazel to John's relief. "Hey Sammy." He whispered and the boy blinked dazedly before throwing himself into his father's arms. "Shh, its okay son, you're safe." He whispered, rocking him gently.

"They hurt Dean, said they were going to…" Sam couldn't finish and John held him tighter.

"It's alright Sam; they won't hurt either of you again." He promised, not telling Sam that he had killed most of them when he'd thrown them. They had hit so hard most had died of broken necks. But Sam did not need that guilt on top of the severe fright he had had. "Are you injured?" He asked gently and Sam shrugged listlessly. "Come on Sammy, answer me."

Sam turned around and pulled his shirt up, revealing the bruise on his back. "It doesn't hurt much." He said and John winced, getting the medical kit out. He gently tended to the bruise and making sure there was no deeper damage. He ruffled Sam's hair when he was done, getting a small smile. Sam would be ten soon and was growing like a weed, he would probably end up taller than his brother. Sam leant against him, seeking comfort and John gave it.

"Come on, let's get some food and go see Dean, huh?" he offered and Sam nodded.

* * *

John watched his sons spar, smiling slightly. They were both improving rapidly. Dean was still far better but he had been training longer and had the natural talent. Sam though had stubbornness and reach on his brother. He chuckled when Sam pinned his brother to the ground, Dean's saber out of reach. Dean sighed but surrendered and Sam got up, offering him a hand up. They looked over at John who nodded at them. Sam shoved his hair out of his face and John sighed, Sam refused to cut it Padawan short like his brother. "Go clean up boys, dinners almost ready." They both bowed slightly and then took off to wash up. They sat together at the table, eating their meal. The food didn't taste the best but it was standard ship fare and they were all used to it.

* * *

Sam grinned as he opened the present from his brother; it was a ship model kit. "Thanks Dean." The now ten year old hugged his older brother. It was rare to get anything not necessary as a gift and he loved making model ships. John had gotten him some new clothes and a hair band as a joke over how long his hair was. Sam playfully tried to tie his hair back but it wasn't that long.

"Your real gift is coming up in about an hour." John told his son and Sam frowned in confusion.

"Isn't that when you said we'd be arriving at Alderaan?" He asked and John nodded, watching Sam's eyes go wide. "Does that mean….I get to….." He stared hopefully and John nodded before being tackled by his son. He laughed and hugged him; it was time for Sam to finally get to see something other than the Impala and various spaceports. The next hour was rather amusing as Sam forgot all about Jedi calm as he ran around trying to look presentable while Deans at back and laughed at his little brothers antics. Sam stared at the planet from the cockpit, practically bouncing out of a mixture of eagerness and nerves.

"Sam…"

"Yes sir." Sam whispered and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he meditated to bring his emotions under control. When he opened his eyes he was under control and no longer bouncing but his family could still feel his happiness. Dean grinned and pulled him into a hug. Even he hadn't known what their Dad was planning but this was a great planet for Sam's first time off the ship, sure there were a lot of people but there was also a lot of wilderness so Sam wouldn't be overwhelmed. They finally landed and followed their Dad down the ramp, Dean keeping a hand on his brothers' shoulder as they moved out into the crowds. They were all carrying their lightsabers just in case but knew only to draw them if absolutely necessary since that would out them as Jedi. Dean felt Sam tense slightly and squeezed his shoulder as Sam looked around with wide eyes.

* * *

Sam leant over the rail, staring at the tree tops below in awe. He'd never seen anything like it before outside of holos and it was incredible. He heard a laugh and then Dean was gripping his belt. "Don't fall." He warned and Sam grinned at him, getting an answering grin from his brother. Sam relaxed into his side, reaching out with the Force to him and Dean reached back, wrapping an arm around him. "Having fun?"

"This is the best birthday ever." Sam answered contentedly. Dean smiled and ruffled his hair, just basking in Sam's emotions as Sam did the same. They had a strong bond, stronger than the one they shared with their Dad as their Master and parent. Sam never really shielded his side but there were times when Dean really had to or risk causing his brother pain, something he never wanted to do. Sam suddenly tensed and began looking around.

"Sammy?"

"Something's wrong." Sam answered, hand slipping down to his lightsaber automatically. Dean copied him, trusting Sam's instincts. "Where's Dad?"

"Come on." Dean took off running and Sam followed. Making it back to the city took longer than they wanted but they got back to the ship and he wasn't there. "Sam stay here."

"No Dean."

"Yes Sam, you stay here. I'll find Dad." Dean took off; sealing the ramp behind him and Sam kicked the wall, frustrated at being left behind again. Sam slumped at the table, opening himself to the bond with his family but they were both shielding tightly so obviously using a lot of the Force and not wanting to hurt him. Finally sitting around got too much and he started pacing, able to feel the Force raging on the other side of the city. What was going on? He shuddered, able to feel someone using the Dark Side. It felt kind of good and that made him want to through up. Why couldn't he be like Dean and Dad? Be normal?

Sam went to get some water only to freeze and then scream, clutching his head as he fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes as the Force seemed to explode all around the city and at least one bond vanished into nothing. He crumpled to the ground, eyes rolling back as he passed out, sprawled over the deck.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Sam woke to a pounding headache and a throbbing body. He tried to sit up and groaned before relaxing as someone channelled the Force through him, taking the pain. Hazel eyes opened, ready to thank his Father only for Sam to scramble back from the stranger. "Who…..where am I? Dean?" Sam called only to see a look of compassion appear on the stately man's face.

"I am sorry Samuel, but your family is dead."

"What?" No." Sam denied, shaking his head even as he reached out for Dean only to whimper in pain.

"It is true, the Jedi killed them."

"No. They wouldn't. Dad's a Jedi."

"Who broke the code and was training a child who cannot use their precious Lightside."

Sam paled. "Me? They….they died cause of me?" he whispered and received a nod.

"I felt the fight but was unable to do anything but save you before they reached you."

"Who are you?" Sam asked warily.

"Darth Sidious. I will complete your training Samuel."

"You're a Sith? No. The Sith killed my Mother!" Sam moved further away from him and Sidious nodded.

"You have been betrayed by both Sith and Jedi. I can train you; help you take your revenge for your fallen family. I will not betray you child." Sidious answered. This boy was not the Chosen One but Anakin would be too closely watched for now and Samuel was incredibly powerful. He would make a good apprentice until he could claim Anakin. The boy was vulnerable and scared, his mental shields non-existent at the moment which would make him easier to influence.

"Why?"

"Because you are powerful and did not do anything to deserve this. Let me help you take you vengeance." He whispered and Sam nodded hesitantly, hugging his knees to his chest as he fought tears. They were dead, he was all along now. "Get some sleep Samuel, you need to heal." Sidious left him alone and Sam looked around the bedroom he was in. It was Spartan but everything was of the highest quality, showing that whoever Sidious really was, he had wealth. Sam lay back down, curling up around a pillow as he sobbed. He wanted Dean!

* * *

Yoda moved as fast as he could, the medical team following him. He didn't know why the Force was leading him here but he knew someone desperately needed help. He stopped and looked around, seeing three bodies lying in the plaza. The medical team spread out to check them, proving the two adult males were dead. But then they began working frantically on the third male, this one an adolescent human male. They loaded him onto a stretcher and took off while Yoda approached the bodies, ears dropping when he recognised one of them. No one had heard from John Winchester in ten years and now the man was dead. Yoda picked up his lightsaber and went to look at the last body, staring at it in shock, a Sith. But the Sith no longer existed. He took its lightsaber as well and went to make preparations to have John's body sent back to the Temple. He hoped the boy survived because he was the only one who knew what had happened.

Sam woke up and pushed the blankets back before getting up, wincing at the cold floor beneath his bare feet. He went into the fresher to clean up and when he came out there were new clothes on the bed for him so he dressed in them and then hesitated, unsure what to do. The door opened so he left the bedroom and wandered down the hall, looking around curiously. He came to a large room with a table set for two and found his new…..Master already seated. He walked over, ignoring the fact his feet were freezing. "Good morning apprentice."

"Good morning Master." He answered quietly.

"I am glad to see the clothes fit you. There are no shoes to help toughen your feet and get you used to the cold. Your training starts to today so eat." Sidious announced and Sam slid into the empty chair, eating neatly like Dean had taught him. Sidious was pleased to see his manners, this was an apprentice that could blend into a higher social setting then the newly departed Maul. "Training will be hard and I will not coddle you. Failure will be punished while success will earn you privileges. I expect my orders to be obeyed immediately. If you do not understand ask. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." Punishment? His Dad had never really punished him.

"Today we shall test what you already know. Follow me." He commanded once Sam had eaten and Sam fell into step in the correct spot. He led him to a training room. "You're lightsaber is on the table over there." Sam moved over and picked up the familiar blade, it was all he had left of home now. Sidious activated a training droid and sat down to watch the boy fight. He was good, very good, especially for his age. But he could be better.

* * *

Dean woke fighting the hands on him, thrashing in panic until the Force wrapped around him, holding and calming him and Dean lay still panting for air as he stared at a white ceiling. "Calm you are?" A voice asked and Dean blinked, turning his head to see a small green alien dressed in Jedi robes. Dean went to respond only to cough. A glass of water floated over and Dean sipped it.

"W…where?" He croaked out.

"Jedi Temple."

Dean's eyes went wide in shock and he pushed himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain it cause. "My Dad? Sammy?" He asked and the Jedi stared calmly at him.

"Your Father dead he is. Who is this Sammy?"

"My little brother, he was on our ship. Is he okay?"

"Unaware we were that another there was. A message sent will be."

Dean paled but nodded. Sam had never been alone so long before, the poor kid must be panicking. "Who are you?"

"Yoda."

"Master Yoda?" Dean's eyes widened in awe and he bowed briefly even while sitting.

"Badly injured you were. Remain here you will. Training as a Jedi you were?"

"Yes Master." Dean answered.

"Talk to the Council I will, a new Master we will find you."

"Thank you." Dean whispered sadly.

"A great Jedi, your Father was. One with the Force he is now." Yoda consoled and Dean nodded. "Rest now." Yoda told him before leaving and Dean curled onto his side, staring at the wall as silent tears fell.

* * *

Dean followed his guide towards the Council chambers slowly, still in a bit of pain from his injuries but at least he had finally been discharged. After nearly two months in there he had been going crazy, even with the class work and meditation exercises he had been given to keep him occupied. He didn't understand why no one would tell him about Sam either.

Dean hesitated at the doors but took a deep breath and walked in, bowing to what had to be the Jedi Council, keeping his emotions tightly under control as he straightened up to see them, only recognising Master Yoda.

"Dean Winchester, son of the Jedi Master John Winchester, fourteen years old. A now Masterless Padawan." Mace Windu commented and Dean stared calmly at him, impressing them considering what he had been through and the fact his training hadn't exactly been traditional. "You are here for us to decide what is to be done about you."

"Excuse me Master but what about my brother?" Dean asked as politely as he could.

"A search was conducted planet wide for Samuel Winchester; your family ship was found in the dock you indicated. However the search turned up nothing." Came the gentler voice of Adi Gallia, knowing that the words would cause the youngling pain. Sure enough green eyes fell shut even as Dean bit his lip, reaching out with everything he had to his little brother. They could always sense each other, always. And now…..there was nothing and Dean bit back a sob. The Council could feel his pain and grief over the two tattered bonds and then he slammed impressive shields down on his emotions and stared at them passively.

"If you are to continue your Jedi training then a new Master must be found for you and your skills tested." Master Koon told him and Dean nodded in understanding.

"At this time there are no unattached Master's you can take you as their Padawan." Master Yaddle stated and Dean hid a wince.

"I understand." Dean told them calmly and Yoda stared at him.

"Take Dean Winchester as my Padawan I will." He stated and the other Council members stared at him, some actually displaying their shock. Yoda left his chair and approached the youngling. "Accept me as your Master will you?" He asked and Dean dropped to his knees in front of the diminutive Master.

"I…." Dean bit his lip and looked at the ground before taking a deep breath and looking at his new Master. "I would be honoured Master. Everyone had heard of Master Yoda, to be accepted as his Padawan…and it meant he could continue his training, something he knew his Father would have wanted.

"Then done it is." Yoda told him, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Come with me, you will." Yoda left and Dean followed him in a daze.

_TBC….._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Dean paused in the hallway and then moved towards the group of younger Padawan's, curious about what was happening and able to feel fear coming from one of them. Several saw him and moved away. Dean frowned as he found a young boy sprawled on the cold floor of the hallway, a slightly bigger boy standing over him. "What's going on here?" Dean demanded coolly and everyone turned to stare at him. At fourteen he was a lot taller and bigger than the Younglings and a lot of them quickly slipped away.

"You don't belong here." The boy snapped at the one on the floor before leaving and Dean memorised his Force presence for later before kneeling beside the fallen Padawan.

"You okay?" He asked gently and the blond nodded warily. Dean offered him a hand and he hesitated before taking the offered help. "What's your name?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

Dean frowned in thought before realising this was the kid that had caused such a fuss barely a week after he had woken up. "Nice to meet you Padawan Skywalker. I'm Dean Winchester." He introduced himself, helping him gather up the scattered datapads from Anakin's bag. "You like astrophysics?"

"Yes."

"I prefer navigation myself." Dean told him with a grin and the kid finally started to relax. "So you're from Tatooine?" The kid nodded. "I've been there a few times, how did you stand that heat?"

"It's normal, this place is so cold." Anakin admitted and Dean nodded.

"Guess it would be to you. You have class now?" He asked and Anakin shook his head. "How about some lunch?"

"Why?" Anakin asked.

Dean shrugged. "Seems like you could use the company and I'm new here too."

"What? But they said I was too old."

"And I'm older? I was already being trained but outside the Temple. When my Ma…" Dean closed his eyes in pain. "When my Master died I was brought here and apprenticed to Master Yoda." He explained, leading the younger Padawan into the commissary to eat.

* * *

Sam bit his lip to hold in a scream as the whip lashed into his back again; sixty lashes so only forty more to go. He was getting better at taking pain but was that good or bad? Passing out meant more lashes but he wouldn't feel them till he woke again. Sith training was nothing like what training with Dad and Dean had been. That had been fun and painless unless he messed up physical training and hurt himself. This was torture, literally. He could feel Sidious nearby, watching in glee as he trembled in pain and exhaustion, clothes soaked with blood and sweat. He was a Winchester, he could take this. Anything to avenge his family's deaths. Time had become a blur to him but he figured he had been there six months or so…..maybe.

Sidious felt the boys mind wandering as he stood tied to the pillar as the droid whipped him. He was toughening up amazingly fast but he still lacked the true hatred a Sith needed. Samuel's power had been impressive the one time he had lashed out but the boy still tried too hard to hold his emotions back. Anakin had been totally untrained, a clean slate until those blasted Jedi had decided to train him. He would just have to bide his time and make sure Samuel was ready when the time came. But the boy was still too young and untrained; he needed an apprentice out there doing his work now. He also needed to give the boy a new name soon, distance him from his old life as much as possible. He may have blocked the siblings' link off but he knew of Master Yoda's newest Padawan and he had to ensure the two never ran into each other.

* * *

Dean grinned as he powered down his lightsaber, bowing to his opponent and Anakin grinned back. Anakin was breathing harder but the kid was considerably shorter and had a lot less training behind him. Dean reached out to playfully ruffle his hair and Anakin ducked away, laughing. They had both been at the temple a year now and had settled in although both had problems with certain people. Anakin because of his late start and Dean due to his unorthodox previous apprenticeship. But with Dean there Anakin didn't find it as hard to deal with, Dean looked out for him like an older brother and he knew about Sam and the fact that the older boy was probably dead. Anakin wasn't sure if he wanted Sam to be found, it would make Dean happy but what if he abandoned him for his actual little brother? They headed for the change room and then left the training room, Anakin for class and Dean to meet with his Master for more training. He may be a green midget but he hit hard with his walking stick.

He made his way into the gardens and towards where he could feel his Master waiting for him. He found him near a pond and knelt opposite him, joining him in meditation. Even after a year it was still hard to meditate without his Dad or Sam and to have a Padawan bond with Yoda was very different to having one with his Dad. All he had left of his family was the Impala kept in the Temple's hanger for his use on missions after his Knighting and his Dad's lightsaber. That was kept safe in his quarters so he couldn't lose it.

"Distracted you are." Yoda commented and Dean winced.

"Sorry Master, I'll do better." He assured him and Yoda opened his eyes to look at him calmly and with sympathy. It was after all the anniversary of his father's death.

"Miss them you do, natural it is. Allow grief to overwhelm you, you must not." He told him and Dean nodded.

"I just….I know it's irrational but I know Sam's alive, somewhere. But if he's alive I should be able to feel him, find him." Dean admitted softly and Yoda frowned. There was a possibility the Council had discussed for the youngest Winchester's disappearance. After all there was a Sith out there who had either lost their apprentice or master and would be looking for someone to train. Who better than a child unable to use the Lightside. But it was better Dean not know their suspicions in case he take off looking for him when his own training needed finishing.

"Perhaps alive your brother is. If so in time lead you to him the Force will." Yoda finally said and Dean nodded before wincing as he was hit with that damned walking stick. "Now, meditate you will."

"Yes Master." Dean closed his eyes again.

* * *

Sam slowly picked up the completed lightsaber and took a deep breath before turning it on. He stared at the blood red blade, the sign of a Sith. His old yellow blade was kept securely hidden on his person at all times, the only thing left he had from his life with his family. He moved gracefully, watching as the blade moved with him before shutting it off, content that it wouldn't blow up in his face in combat. He attached it to his belt and then left the room, feet hurting a little from the new boots, the first pair he had worn in the three years he had been here. At the moment all of his clothes were new from his black leggings to the layered black and green tunics. He had managed to get green added, a memory of his brothers eyes.

Sam entered the main hall and dropped to a knee, head bowed in deference to his Master. He stayed perfectly still, knowing better than to move until his Master allowed him to. He had learnt that particular lesson really fast.

"Rise my apprentice." Sidious was pleased by the boys' obedience and ability to stay utterly still. He held his hand out and Sam detached his lightsaber, allowing it to be summoned with the Force. Sidious studied the weapon; it was plain, functional and exceptionally well made. "You have done well Samuel." He smirked, looking into emotionless hazel eyes. The boys' ability to mask his emotions was amazing. "From now on you shall be known as Darth Sepid."

"Yes Master."

_TBC…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Get info from Wikipedia so if anything is wrong blame them._

**Chapter 6**

Dean stared at the fountain; one leg stretched out in front of him and held in a brace. He knew he should be meditating but he just couldn't clear his mind enough. Today was his eighteenth birthday and he had just gotten back from a joint mission with Master Kenobi and Anakin. A simple diplomatic mission that had gone rather wrong and had ended with him having a shattered leg and Anakin spending time in a bacta tank. Sammy would be fourteen soon, Anakin would be twelve in another few weeks. The kid was growing up fast, sometimes too fast. Dean does what he can to temper Anakin's recklessness but even between him and Kenobi it doesn't always work. And sometimes it worries him. But Anakin is such a happy child most of the time that it's easy to ignore most of the time.

"Leg paining?" Dean looked up and smiled at Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi Knight was barely six years older than him and was half way between another mentor and an older brother. Since he got on so well with the pair he often got to go on missions with them when Council duties kept his own Master busy.

"Not too badly. How's Anakin?"

"Getting better. Hopefully this will teach him patience. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Dean accepted the small stone and slipped it into a pocket. Jedi did not have many personal belongings so gifts tended to be small little things picked up on missions.

Obi-Wan sat down opposite him, legs crossed. "Want some help?"

Dean sighed but nodded, knowing he was too scattered to meditate without it. "I need it." He admitted softly and Obi-Wan nodded, gently reaching out with the Force to help Dean slowly sink into meditation.

* * *

Sam slipped through the lower levels of Coruscant, both lightsabers well hidden in his clothes. Instead he openly carried a vibroknife and a small blaster that was only good for one or two shots. He knew his 'Master' was keeping an eye on him to ensure he fulfilled his mission, meeting some contact of Sidious' for some information. Sam looked up, unable to see the sky with how far down he was but he paused to mentally wish his brother a happy eighteenth birthday. This was the first time he had been allowed out of the building he was trained and lived in since waking up there. He knew he had to succeed if he didn't want to be 'punished'; he hid a shiver at the thought. He had always thought his Dad was a bit hard but now he would do anything to be training with him and Dean again.

He tried to ignore the various beings lying around the alleys in rags, he had no money or he would try to help them. That thought would make his Master mad but he didn't care, how could he not feel for these beings? It could just as easily be him in their place after all. He felt a flash of rage and paused, taking a deep breath to calm down. Sidious wanted him to revel in such emotion but he preferred to stay in control.

He finally made it to the club and mind-tricked the bouncer to get inside. He hid a shudder of disgust as he looked around, his Dad would have flipped if he had ever caught him or Dean in a place like this. He made his way to a booth in the back and sat down, keeping his hood up, yellow eyes staring at the Himoran who shifted nervously before handing over the data chip. Sam took it and handed over the credits before leaving the club and heading 'home'.

* * *

Dean closed his eyes, breathing deeply, before moving further. He knelt down and touched the ground, able to feel a faint echo of his father's death even after nearly six years. The whole area felt strange thanks to the Sith they had battled. He looked up as a hand landed on his shoulder and managed a smile for Anakin, the younger Padawan huddling into his cloak. "Come on, we need to get back to Master Kenobi." Dean whispered, standing up again and Anakin nodded.

"You okay?"

"I will be." Dean answered.

"This is where your Dad….." Anakin trailed off and Dean nodded as they walked back towards the city.

Thankfully they weren't leaving until the next day to escort Bail Organa back to Coruscant. Why anyone would threaten the man Dean didn't know. Alderaan was a totally pacifist planet after all. They made it back to the Palace and joined the others for dinner, making polite conversation even if Dean's mind wasn't really on it. When the meal was done Dean headed back to the room he'd been given for their stay only to have someone knock a few minutes later. He opened the door and stared in surprise at Bail Organa himself. "Can I help you Your Highness?"

"I recognised your name Padawan Winchester. It was your family and the Sith that fought here six years ago."

"Yes sir."

"We searched the planet thoroughly when the Jedi contacted us, I am sorry we found nothing on your brother."

"Thank you."

"Good night Padawan Winchester." He left and Dean shut the door, slumping against the wall tiredly. He'd never wanted to come back to this planet again.

* * *

Dean knelt before his Master; head bowed as he listened to his Master speak. He heard a lightsaber ignite and then he caught the braid as it fell from his head. "Rise Jedi Knight Dean Winchester." Mace Windu told him eve as Yoda put his lightsaber away. Dean stood up and looked around, seeing the others who had come to see his Knighting ceremony. He'd done it; he was finally a true Jedi Knight. He closed his eyes and smiled, imaging the look of pride on his Dad's face. The crowd clapped for him and Dean let out an oomph as Anakin barrelled into him, laughing as he hugged the teenager.

"You're a Knight!" Anakin grinned at him and Dean grinned.

"Yeah, which means you better show proper respect." He teased and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations Dean." Obi-Wan said and Dean smiled at him.

"Thank you Master Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan is fine Dean, we're both Knights after all."

"Believe I do that tradition must be followed. Party in my quarters there is." Yoda told them solemnly. A few of the taller Knights winced slightly at that but they all headed for Yoda's and the party.

"A Knight at twenty, trying to outdo Obi-Wan?" Garen teased the younger male.

"He'd need a Padawan straight away to do that." Bant added and Dean shook his head.

"No way, no Padawan for me." He held his hands up and they laughed at him.

* * *

Sam slumped against the wall, breathing hard as he clutched his wounded arm to his chest, trembling in exhaustion. Who would have thought ten smugglers would cause so much trouble? He closed his eyes, trying to reign in his anger at being injured so stupidly. Sam stiffened as he heard taunting voices approach and then he snarled in rage, shifting his grip on his lightsaber and launching himself at them, eyes yellow as he cut them down.

_TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Figure pretty much everyone has seen the movies so not going to rewrite them._

**Chapter 7**

Darth Sepid moved quickly, practically dancing as he cut down his opponents, not caring about their cries of panic or pain. The woman they had been hurting cowers behind him, clutching at her torn and bloodied clothes. It's over in minutes and he turned to look at her, hearing her gasp as she saw his eyes. He pulls some credits free and tosses them at her. "Go get your injuries tended." He ordered, using the Force to make sure she would before vanishing into the shadows, heading back to his ship.

* * *

Dean winced as his table was knocked over. Why had he agreed to host a party for Anakin's eighteenth? He didn't remember hitting his head recently. But he must have to agree to host this lot. Sure it was great that Anakin had more friends than just him now, especially since they were closer to the Padawans age but Dean wasn't always sure they were the best influences on the kid. Oh they were perfect little angels when any Masters or older Knights were around but otherwise? He thought he'd had a bad attitude as a teenager, he'd been an angel compared to this lot. He saw the smuggled in alcohol and groaned, Obi-Wan was going to kill him. Why did he have to be off on some solo mission right in time for Anakin's birthday? He held some moral authority with Anakin since the teen looked to him as an older brother but to the others in the group he was just a Knight, and a young one at that.

* * *

Dean fought to keep his face blank as Obi-Wan lectured his poor Padawan. Unfortunately for the young man in question he had been discovered severely hung over in one of the meditation gardens the morning after his birthday…by Mace Windu. Dean respected the man greatly….he'd just never managed to warm up to him even with the Master being a friend of Yoda's. That hadn't stopped him sparing with him though. No one could deny he was a master swordsman, one of the best in the Order. And his style was different to most which made him the best way to learn how to fight a non-Jedi opponent. There was still at least one Sith out there and Dean was determined that if they ever met in battle he would do better than he did the day his Father died. Poor Anakin had been punished for being hung over and had thought that was it. He obviously hadn't counted on Mace telling Obi-Wan when he reported to the Council and now the poor Padawan was getting a harsh scolding. Dean fought down a wince when Obi-Wan turned on him next, after all he had been the responsible adult at the party.

* * *

Dean looked up from his notes as the door slid open and Anakin walked into his quarters, hair dishevelled and looking rather agitated. He put the datapad aside and stood up, steering Anakin over to the couch and pushing him down on it. "Anakin? What happened?"

"We've been assigned a mission, protection….of Padme!"

Dean blinked at that. Padme….ah, the Queen Anakin had met ten years ago before being accepted by the Jedi. "Okay so at least she's sort of a friend right?"

"I haven't seen her in ten years Dean!" Anakin exclaimed and Dean felt a pit form in his stomach as he felt the emotions swirling around his friend.

"So? Hate to tell you but with everything that happened back then…..she may not remember you."

"But she has to."

"Why Anakin?" He pressed, needing to know just how deep Anakin's feeling went. Oh Dean didn't really care about the no attachment rule, after all he'd grown up with his family, but he did know that certain emotions could be dangerous. Anakin just turned his head away, slumping tiredly and Dean sighed. "What else is wrong?" Anakin shifted. "Anakin?"

"Still can't sleep well."

"More nightmares?" Dean asked gently and the teen nodded. "What are they about?" Anakin just stared at the floor and Dean reached out to wrap an arm around the taller male, offering comfort. Anakin leant against him and Dean could feel his muscles trembling slightly in exhaustion. "Come on, you need sleep before going off to protect the fair Senator." Dean hauled him up and into the small bedroom, yanking Anakin's boots off before making him lie down. "I'll help keep the nightmares away." He whispered, running his fingers through Anakin's hair to help sooth him to sleep. It didn't take very long and Dean sat beside him, eyes closed as he focused on helping Anakin sleep without dreams.

* * *

Darth Sepid knelt before his master, head bowed and Sidious studied him, smirking slightly to himself. His youngest apprentice was coming along quite nicely. Samuel stood and Sidious felt a flash of jealousy, why did the younger Sith have to be so tall? "You have done well my young apprentice. I have a new mission for you. You will go to the planet Geonosis and there you will watch and observe. Soon the war will start and I must be sure everything goes according to plan."

"Yes Master." He responded and then left the room to prepare for the trip.

* * *

Dean grinned when the mission details came along, it was perfect! He quickly sent in his interest and went to pack his bag since even if he didn't get that mission he would be assigned one shortly. Things were becoming more and more tense and while he wasn't the most diplomatic he could handle negotiations. Two hours later he sent a short message to Anakin before boarding the Impala and leaving the planet.

Anakin glanced at his commlink and stared with wide eyes at the message. Dean was…..was he crazy? He could get in a lot of trouble if the Council worked it out! But he was also relieved and happy that at least someone was taking his nightmares seriously. He took a deep breath and left the speeder, following his Master towards Padme's apartment, heart racing at the thought of seeing her again.

* * *

Dean landed the Impala near the main structures and then shut the ship down, He stood up and pulled his hood up to shade his face from the twin suns even as he lowered the ramp and walked down onto the hot sand. He headed towards what seemed to be the residential part and soon a young man emerged, watching him warily.

"Can I help you?" He called out and Dean lowered his head.

"I am looking for Shmi Skywalker." He answered calmly, the wind pushing his cloak back, revealing his lightsaber.

"Owen Lars, you better come in and talk to my Dad."

"Thank you." Dean followed him down into the home and looked over as a man floated out in a chair, the remains of one leg heavily bandaged.

"I'm Cliegg Lars, Shmi is my wife. Why are you looking for her?"

"Jedi Knight Dean Winchester sir, I'm here on behalf of her son, Anakin. Is she here?"

"Come sit down." Cliegg pointed at the bench and Dean sat down, accepting the offered drink from the young woman.

"This is my girlfriend Beru." Owen introduced her and Dean smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"Shmi is…almost a month ago she left the house early. We found Tusken Raider tracks. Twenty nine of us set out after them and only three others made it back. I'd still be out looking for her if it wasn't for this."

Dean closed his eyes, this explained Anakin's nightmares. But almost a month…..was there any chance she was still alive? He had no choice but to go after her. "I'll need to know where you searched.

"Sir, it's been so long….."

"I know the odds, but Anakin is practically a little brother to me. I have to try. And I have ways of searching you don't. I'll bring her back." The dead or alive went unsaid.

* * *

Anakin opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, surprise he'd slept the night through with no nightmares. He rolled out of bed and dressed before heading out onto the balcony to stare out at the water. Did that mean Dean had found her?

"You slept better last night." A soft voice called and he turned to smile at Padme.

"I did. I am sorry if I disturbed you before."

* * *

Dean dropped off the cliff and crept closer to the camp, following the feeling of pain towards one of the huts. He cut it open quietly and slipped inside, seeing the figure bound to a pole. He moved over and gently untied her hands, lowering her to the ground. Pained eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him dazedly. "Ani?"

Dean shook his head. "My name is Dean, Anakin sent me. I'm here to get you out." He whispered as he got out his medical kit and went to work trying to stabilise her enough to be moved. "I'm going to take you home." He promised, the Force flowing between them. He was no Healer but he had been around enough to have picked up a few things. He finally wrapped her in his cloak and picked her up, carrying her from the camp without anyone noticing them. He sped back to the farm as fast as he dared with his precious cargo and heard Cliegg cry out as he stopped in front of the house.

"Is she?"

"She's alive but she needs more help than I can give." Dean answered as he lifted her off the bike.

"We can't afford the hospital." He admitted as Dean lay her on a bed. The Jedi nodded and headed for his ship, returning with a bag full of funds.

"Here, take this."

"I can't…"

"You can. Anakin's family which means you are too." Dean smiled and then pulled out his commlink as it beeped. "Excuse me, I need to go." He went back to the Impala, activating the comm to see what the message was. His eyes widened in alarm and then he was powering up the ship and taking off, heading for Geonosis to help the others save Obi-Wan.

* * *

Dean landed and quickly gathered everything he thought he might need before heading towards the large stadium, figuring that was where everyone was. Sure enough he soon came across Mace Windu who nodded and motioned for him to head down a corridor so he obeyed; lightsaber in his hand. He hid in the shadows, wincing when he saw Obi-Wan wasn't the only one tied up in the middle of the arena. It looked like Anakin and the Senator had attempted their own rescue and failed. He tensed when he saw Mace confronting Dooku and then the fighting started. Dean flipped down onto the arena floor and blocked several blaster bolts meant for Obi-Wan who turned and nodded when he saw him. Dean grinned and then dashed off, losing himself in the fight. He kept a tight rein on his emotions as he fought but couldn't help the adrenaline coursing through his body or the heady feeling of exhilaration that came with something so uncomplicated as a good old fashioned battle. But the tide soon began to turn against them and he began backing towards the others until all the survivors were grouped together. He had to admit he admired the Senators spunk as she fired fiercely at the oncoming droids. Dean took the chance to catch his breath as Mace and Dooku argued before bringing his guard up again as the droids prepared to attack again only to look up as ships suddenly filled the air, smiling as he felt his old Master amongst the soldiers. He leapt onto one of the ships and grabbed onto a convenient strap as it took off again, several other Jedi with him.

When the ship landed he jumped down and took off to meet the enemy again, ignoring the tired ache in his muscles as he moved through the droids and Geonosians. Seeing one run with something important looking in its hands he took off after it and into the caverns, swearing softly when it vanished from sight. He fell back and rolled back to his feet, lightsaber coming up defensively as he heard the familiar snap hiss of another lightsaber activating. A cloaked figure emerged, red lightsaber in hand and Dean swallowed. He was worn out already but to have to face a Sith now? The Sith attacked and Dean blocked, spinning away from him before attacking in return. Dean took a deep breath, letting the Force fill him, easing his weariness as he defended himself. He blinked suddenly, the Force trying to tell him something but he was rather busy trying to keep his head attached to his neck. He managed to hook a foot behind the Sith's knee, sending him to the ground with an oomph of surprise, the black hood falling back as Dean brought his lightsaber to rest against his throat but then Dean froze, staring into yellow eyes. "Sammy?"

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Dean brought his lightsaber to rest against the Sith's throat but then Dean froze, staring into yellow eyes. "Sammy?" He couldn't believe it and yet…he reached out with the Force, feeling it around them, this was why he had been led this way. It was Sam, his little brother all grown up. He lowered his saber from Sam's throat, staring at him. He touched Sam's Force presence and the Sith snarled at him, recoiling from the Light before managing to get up and pin him to the wall. "Sam! Don't, it's me, it's Dean." He stayed still in Sam's hold, hoping to get through to him.

Sam pinned the Jedi to the wall, surprised when he didn't try to fight back. And then…he used the Force to choke him slightly and green eyes widened. "Don't….don't you dare say his name! The Jedi killed my family." He snarled in rage.

"Sammy I'm right here." Dean forced out past the constriction in his throat. He closed his eyes and focused on doing something he had rarely done since being separated from his brother. He had taught the technique to Anakin years ago to help the kid not get so mad, better neutrality than anger after all. He calmed himself and then reached once more for Sam with the force but this time his own signature was neither Light nor Dark.

Sam started and lost his grip on the Jedi's throat at the touch. He hadn't felt that since Dean…but Dean was dead wasn't he? This had to be a trick. He stared in wary confusion as green eyes opened again to stare up at him. Sam stared at the older male, taking in the tanned healthy skin and the faint remnants of freckles across his nose, the startling green eyes and short dirty blonde hair. It couldn't be, could it?" "No…." He shook his head and backed away.

"Sam." Dean reached out to his brother, not caring that his eyes were still yellow. How had the kid gotten so tall? "It's okay little brother, I'm here." He murmured, aware that Sam was on edge and one wrong word or move could end in a bad fight.

Sam backed away unable to believe him. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be Dean. "Stop lying!"

Dean shook his head, trying to reach his brother through their bond but it was still not there…or it was blocked. Dean drew up every bit of focus and skill he had before slamming the Force into where their bond should be and felt like dropping from exhaustion within seconds but there! A crack in the block. He kept pushing and saw Sam frown in confusion. 'Sammy!' He screamed into the crack and Sam gasped, eyes flickering hazel for a second.

Sam was shocked to hear his name being screamed across the bond that had been silent for so long. Dean….could this really be? He reached back to his brother without thinking, pushing against the block and under the double assault it shattered, their bond springing back to life in an instant. Sam fell to his knees under the assault as Dean's presence flooded his awareness and Dean fell to one knee opposite him. "Dean?" Sam whispered, staring at him with wide eyes and Dean nodded. Sam bit his lip, fighting to hold in the sob of joy and fear that wanted to break free, his brother was a Jedi and he was a Sith, would Dean take him in? He stared as Dean reached out a hand to him almost grasping as trembling fingers brushed his cheek.

"Oh Sammy, what's happened to you?" Dean asked and Sam cringed slightly. "Shh, it's okay little brother." Dean moved closer and then pulled him into a hug, ignoring the way Sam tensed before ever so slowly relaxing and then hesitantly returned the hug. "It's alright Sam, I've got you now." Dean kissed the top of his head as Sam slumped against him, shaking in his embrace. "Come on, we've got to get out of here." Dean frowned when Sam tensed again.

"Where?" He asked almost hostile and Dean frowned.

"Not sure yet, but the Impala's nearby. Bet you've missed her." Dean managed a smile and Sam blinked.

"The Impala? Dean…Dad?"

Dean winced but shook his head. "He didn't make it, I almost didn't either apparently." He admitted softly. "Please Sam, come with me. We'll go somewhere, anywhere where we can just be brothers together." Dean promised and Sam stared at him, hating the fact he didn't know if he could trust Dean. Dean blinked as his comm beeped and glanced down at the message. "We need to go Sam before I'm missed."

"You're not going to take me to them?"

"To who Sam?"

"The Jedi." Sam snapped and Dean shook his head. He honestly wasn't sure what the Council would do with his brother and he wouldn't risk it. Not with the Dark Side clinging so tightly to the kid.

"No Sam, it'll just be you and me." Dean promised and Sam stared at him. Dean wanted to kill whoever had done this to his brother, he used to be so innocent, would have trusted him without a second thought but now…

Sam moved away, watching him warily even as his lightsaber jumped back into his hand. "I can't go with you Dean, he'd kill us both."

"Who?" Dean got up as well, clipping his own saber to his belt.

"My Master." Sam answered coolly, forcing himself to shut himself off from Dean.

"A Sith?" Dean asked and Sam snorted, one eyebrow raising and Dean sighed. "Okay dumb question considering. So if he comes after us we kill him."

"Not him Dean, he's too powerful. I can't….." Sam turned away and Dean frowned, no way.

He was not losing Sam just after finding him again. Dean glanced around, spotting the downed soldier, and then held his hand out, the discarded blaster flying into it. He checked the setting quickly. "Sorry Sammy." Sam began to turn, hand going for his lightsaber but Dean was quicker and the stun bolt hit Sam in the chest. He watched as Sam crumpled to the ground, out cold. Dean tossed the blaster back at the dead trooper and knelt beside his brother, reaching out with the Force to ensure he would stay unconscious until Dean wanted him to wake up. Now he had to figure out what to do, he needed somewhere safe and secluded to help Sam heal. He could go back to Tatooine but it wasn't the most hospitable of planets. But maybe…..he pulled out his commlink and put in the code, hoping she would answer.

"Hello?"

"Senator Amidala? This is Knight Dean Winchester. I…I need a favour."

* * *

The Impala landed easily in the field and Dean looked out at the lakeside house, it was perfect! He left the ship and went inside to find the kitchen fully stocked as well as the linens, the Senator had kept her word and he felt a swell of admiration for her. He pulled back the blankets on the bed in the master bedroom before going back to the ship and lifting Sam into his arms, thankful he had the Force to aide him since Sam was so tall now. He gently lay Sam on the bed and then stripped him down to his underclothes before covering him in the blankets and gently withdrawing the Force suggestion keeping him unconscious until Sam was in a natural sleep. He smiled softly as he found a familiar lightsaber hilt hidden in his brother's clothes, he had kept it all this time and obviously hidden from his 'Master'. Dean headed back to the Impala and grabbed his pack as well as the spare clothes Anakin had left behind on the ship since they were close in height before disabling the engine and hiding all the weapons. Sam was not leaving until they sorted everything out. He went back into the house and unpacked before going into the kitchen to make them some lunch, figuring the smell would rouse Sam eventually.

Sam shifted and then opened his eyes slowly, he had to be dreaming since he hadn't slept on such a comfortable bed in forever. He stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling in confusion, what had happened? He looked around for his clothes and lightsaber only to find they weren't there although clothes had been left out for him. He got up and dressed in the dark clothes before glancing in the mirror to find they looked like a rather dark version of what Jedi typically wore. He froze. Jedi…Dean. He left the room quickly, following his nose and then stopped, watching the shorter male as he set the food on the table. He knew Dean was aware he was there, their bond would have alerted Dean when he had woken.

"Hungry? I'm no professional chef but it's better than field rations." Dean told him calmly.

"Where are we?"

"Safe. Only one person knows where we are and she doesn't know who you are." Dean assured him, turning to face him. He looked good in Anakin's uniform. "Grab a seat and we'll eat."

"Dean…."

"We have plenty of time to talk later Sam, you're way too skinny so we're eating first." Dean ordered and Sam moved cautiously to the table, looking at the stew, salad and bread warily. "It's not tampered with Sam. You're my brother, I'd never hurt you."

"You're a Jedi, I'm Sith."

"Don't care. I swore to protect you always and I won't break that promise." Dean answered before eating and Sam just stared at him, he could feel his brother's eyes on him. "Gonna eat or not?"

Sam looked at the bowel and slowly began eating, not seeing the happy smile on Dean's face. Why was Dean doing this? He should be taking him in for interrogation and execution, not feeding him on some nice looking planet. Did he really mean this much to Dean even after so long? He knew what his Master would expect, for him to kill Dean or bring him to him so he could torture and then kill the Jedi himself but….he couldn't do it. Dean was his brother, no matter what had changed over the years. He was keeping his end of their newly opened bond shielded but that didn't mean things didn't slip through and he could literally feel Dean's utter happiness at having him with him. Why would Dean be so happy over having a Sith with him? He could attack him or even try to turn him to the Dark Side and yet Dean was happy. Unable to work things out he retreated to the room he'd woken in as soon as he was done and locked the door, sitting and staring out at the lush green rolling hills.

* * *

Dean sighed and sat on the couch, still not used to such luxurious surrounds after almost two weeks staying in the lakeside villa. He had felt his Master reaching out to him several times and other than letting Yoda know he was alive and unharmed he made sure the council master wouldn't learn anything else. He'd also felt a Dark presence reaching for his brother but so far Sam was blocking it but how long would that last? Dean only saw him once a day for food, apparently one meal was all Sam was used to anymore. Sam may be very tall but he was way too skinny. Anakin was almost the same height as him but he was a lot heavier than Sam, a healthy weight. Sam was skin and muscle. He'd seen it the first day when he'd stripped him off. He'd also seen the scars and his blood had boiled in rage at the sight. Someone had whipped his brother! It had taken a lot of meditation to get his rage under control and that was the only time he had reached over the remanets of his Padawan bond for his old Master for help and Yoda had given it without hesitation, helping him let go of the anger across the distance.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Sam looked up at Dean one morning and Dean nearly jumped in surprise at his speaking after so long.

"What do you mean?" Dean put his glass down and looked at Sam, not flinching from his yellow eyes.

"You're a Jedi! I'm a Sith, your enemy and instead of killing me or turning me in you're cooking for me! And I can feel…what happened to no emotion?" Sam asked, trying to be angry but he was more confused and lost than anything.

Dean got up and then knelt in front of Sam much to his shock. "I don't care if you're a Sith or anything. You are my brother, always have been and always will be. I don't care about those rules, Dad didn't either or we wouldn't exist. He loved Mom and he loved us." Dean reached up and gently placed his hand against Sam's cheek, able to feel stubble where once there had been baby smooth skin.

Sam trembled at the gentle touch, unused to such a thing after so many years. He stared into Dean's eyes, cautiously reaching for his emotions through the bond and swallowed when he found the fiercely protective feelings Dean held for him as well as love and sadness. Sam tried not to react, he was a Sith, Darth Sepid…but buried deep inside he was still Dean's Sammy and that part won out. He crumpled and Dean caught him, wrapping him in his love as Sam cried for the first time since he had come to accept Dean was dead.

"It's okay Sammy, let it out. I'm here, I've got you." Dean kept on whispering nonsense to him, glad that he had finally broken through Sam's controlled mask of anger.

_TBC…._


End file.
